A conventionally known sensor has a plate-like detection element extending in the axial direction (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). The detection element has a plurality of electrode terminals formed on its rear end portion for outputting detection signals to an external device therefrom. The plurality of electrode terminals are disposed on at least one of a first main surface and a second main surface of the detection element. Such a sensor is used as a gas sensor, such as a full range air/fuel ratio sensor, an oxygen sensor, or an NOx sensor, or as a temperature sensor for detecting temperature.
Such a sensor has current paths electrically connected to the plurality of electrode terminals for outputting detection signals to an external device. A plurality of terminal members corresponding to the plurality of electrode terminals are used to partially constitute the electrode paths. The plurality of terminal members are in elastic contact with the corresponding electrode terminals, thereby being electrically connected to the corresponding electrode terminals.